Dark Shadows High School
by Kirie Toshi
Summary: A school for the gifted and I don't meanmentaly gifted, I mean kids with powers and unnatural talents!  The paths of 6 six kids crossed in this school and now they have to figure out a mystery all before the end of the year.
1. First day at school

**The first day at school**

"Welcome students!" read the sign above the entrance to Dark Shadows High School. All the new students looked up at the sign wondering why it was made with a sharpie marker. The school looked moldy and smelled of something that was rotting. Obviously the building was really old and hasn't had anyone inside for a long time. Dark Shadows High School isn't your ordinary high school; it's a school for kids who have super-natural powers or unexplained talents that normal high scholars don't have. Dark Shadows High School is also a brand new school, (even though it looks like it is 500 years old) and is owned by a man named Dr. James Smart.

Dr. Smart is only one of two teachers in the whole school, probably because no one else but them wanted to teach students that can make things float in mid-air. Dr. Smart is also a person who's life is a complete secret, he never tells anyone what he did before he became a teacher or what kind of doctor he is. All anyone knows is that he's a totally strange old man with an appreciation for kids with super-natural powers.

Once you walk through the doors of the school you see a long hall with doors on each side. If you looked on the walls you would see pictures of people who seem to have the same super-natural power as some of the other students. It was hard to walk through the hall, because of all the kids trying to get to their dorm room and to see whom their roommate would be.

Serena James is a 16 year old girl with psychic abilities and able to perform magic, with long blond hair and a Christian Gothic look. Serena also one of the kids trying to find her dorm room and as she tried to get through the crowd she was pushed to the floor and dropped all her things on the floor. "Oh crap" she said picking up her things and stuffing them in her bag as fast as she could, trying to keep them from getting trampled on. As she was picking up her last book, someone stepped on her hand "Ouch!" she yelled dropping her book and holding her hand close her chest. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" said a young girl with long raven black hair, she looked like she was 16 "I didn't see you there, here, I'll help you with your things." The young girl picked up the book that Serena had dropped and handed it back to her. She stood up and held out her hand to Serena to help her stand up herself. Serena took her hand and stood up picking up her bag "Thank you" said Serena smiling at the girl. The girl smiled back and said, "Come on, let's go find our dorm rooms."

The girl walked into the crowd and went up the stairs, Serena followed her and once she got up the stairs she saw the girl standing in front of a door. "This is my room," said the girl smiling at Serena "Dorm room A-02, what's yours?" Serena took out a piece of paper from her bag "Mine is A-02 as well" Serena replied "I guess we're roomies." "I guess so," said the girl still smiling, she took a key out of her bag and unlocked the door. "Oh I don't believe I told you my name," said the girl walking into the room "I'm Kaori Aoi and you are?" "I'm Serena James, I just moved to Tokyo from the states." "Oh that's awesome!" said Kaori excitedly "It must be really nice to go to school abroad!" "Yeah I guess it is" replied Serena she laid her books on a bed and started to unpack. Serena didn't know what else to say and so there was a long silence between the two girls.

"I don't know how we're going to be able to sleep tonight," said Kaori breaking the silence "I mean how are we supposed to sleep with all this excitement!" Serena giggled at the remark and said "And I guess the stench will keep us up as well." The two girls laughed and they both knew that they would become best friends. "Knock knock!" said a voice coming from outside Kaori and Serena's room. Kaori walked to the door and opened it. There stood a girl with short brown hair, an orange hat, and a gray cat in her arms. "Hi!" said the girl with an unusually hyper ring to her voice "I'm Kiki, your new next door neighbor!" Kiki smiled at the two girls, which were so shocked by their hyperactive guest. "Uh, hi" said Kaori "I'm Kaori Aoi, nice to meet you Kiki" Kaori smiled at Kiki. Kiki smiled back and looked inside the room, she saw Serena sitting on the bed and said "Hi, what's your name?" Serena was silent; she was a little shy meeting Kiki. "That's Serena," said Kaori seeing that Serena wasn't going to reply. Kiki smiled at Serena, not caring that she didn't say anything.

"Who's this?" asked Kaori patting the gray cat in Kiki's arms. "Oh, this is Neko, my cat!" replied Kiki looking down at her little gray cat. Serena finely stood up and walked over to the two girls, she patted the cat and smiled. Kiki looked at her watch "Oh, well I better get going!" she said smiling at Kaori and Serena "I still have to greet every one else on this floor!" Serena and Kaori looked at each other in shock. "You're greeting every one?" asked Serena. "Yep!" replied Kiki turning around and started to walk off. "Serena, do you think I could go with Kiki?" asked Kaori "I mean it would be a great way to meet some people." Serena nodded and said, "I'll go too." The two girls walked out of their dorm room and ran to catch up with Kiki.

"Kiki!" yelled Kaori "Wait up!" Kiki turned around and saw Kaori and Serena running to catch up to her. "Oh, hi!" she said smiling "Do you want to come with me to greet people?" "You don't mind do you?" asked Serena out of breath. "Of course not!" replied Kiki "I'm really glad y'all came!" Serena and Kaori smiled at Kiki and caught their breath. "Okay, lets start" Said Kiki starting to walk to the end of the hall. "Hmm, let's see if this person is done unpacking," said Kiki, she knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

Several moments past and still no answer came from behind the door leading into Dorm room A-07. "Maybe I'll try again!" said Kiki, she reached out her hand and just before it hit the door Serena grabbed her arm. "Maybe we should try a different room," Serena said letting go of Kiki's arm. "Uh, ok" said Kiki not knowing what just happen and she started walking to a different door. "What's wrong Serena?" asked Kaori with a worried look on her face and following Kiki "What's wrong with that room?" "I was getting a really bad vibe from inside" replied Serena looking over her shoulder to see if any one had answered. Inside the door way stood a man with gray hair covering his eyes, he was wearing all gray clothes, Serena knew that he was watching her and she got a little freaked out by the guy. Kaori looked back too, but the young man had already went back inside his room.

"What is it, Serena?" asked Kaori. "Um, it's nothing," replied Serena "I thought I saw someone." Kaori shrugged off the fact that her friend was still looking back at the door were the young man had been standing. "Come on!" yelled Kiki "lets try this one!" Serena turned her head around now looking at Kiki. Kiki was standing in front of dorm room A-04. Kaori and Serena walked up to Kiki and stood in front of the door and waited for Kiki to knock.

"Knock knock!" said Kiki, she stood at the door and waited for someone to answer. Soon enough, a young man about 17 years old with long black hair and a yellow sweat shirt on, opened the door "Hey" said the man smiling at the three girls. "Hi!" said Kiki smiling back at the man "I'm Kiki Tiama, and these are my friends Kaori and Serena!" The young man looked at all three girls and said, "I'm Valic Kurosaki." He said. "Hi Valic!" said Kiki "We're going around to each room and saying hi to every one!" Valic grinned at Kiki and walked out of his room, "You must really like to meet people, huh?" he said leaning against a wall and crossing his arms. "Yep!" said Kiki "I love to meet people!" Valic looked at the other two girls "what about you two?" he asked Serena and Kaori, The two girls nodded at him. Valic seemed to only be interested in talking to Kiki, Serena and Kaori thought that maybe they should get back to their room. But before they had a chance to say goodbye another man walked out of the dorm room.

He had short reddish brown hair that was long enough to cover his ears and was wearing a necklace with some kind of charm on it. "Valic, who are you talking to?" asked the man walking out of the room. "Oh, Maruku, I forgot about you," said Valic rolling his eyes. "Every one this is Maruku Rishi, my roommate." Maruku smiled at the three girls "Hey" he said as he shook their hands. Serena blushed as she shook Maruku's hand but he didn't notice. Maruku seemed like a nice guy and seemed like someone that has accepted his powers and some one that would be willing to help any one who needed his help. "A_ll students please gather in the auditorium for a school assembly._" Said a voice coming from speakers from each end of the hall where the five students were standing. "Well, I guess we better go before the whole place fills up!" said Kaori. Every one nodded and walked down the hall and down the stairs.

Once they got to the bottom of the stairs they were standing in the same hall that they had walked through when they entered the school. They walked down the hall and looked at each of the doors one said "Kitchen" one said "Dinning hall" and another one said "Library." They five students kept walking until they reached the door that said "Auditorium." They walked inside and as soon as they entered their mouths dropped. They were standing in a humungous room with chairs, that looked like they came from a movie theater, throughout the whole room. At the front of the room there was a huge stage with blue curtains draped on either end. There was a microphone in the center of the stage with a tall skinny man standing behind it.

The man spoke into the microphone and said "Please, have a seat students and I'll get started." Kaori and Serena looked at each other wondering how in the world he could start an assembly with out all the other students. But they did as they were told and sat down at the front of a group of chairs with there new found friends. "Thank you" said the man speaking into the microphone again, "as you all probably know, I am Dr. James P. Smart, but you all can call me Professor or Dr. Smart. I would like to welcome you all to Dark Shadows High school and to wish you luck during your time here." Serena looked around the room still seeing no one else from the school "But I was sure every one else heard it, how come no one is here!" she thought to herself. Kaori knew what she was thinking, "I'm wondering the same thing myself," she said with a reassuring look on her face.

And sure enough another student walked in while Dr. Smart was talking and took a seat at the back of the room "Oh I see we have another student joining us!" said Dr. Smart with a smile looking at the other student. Serena gasped "It's him!" she thought to herself. "Oh before I forget, I would like you all to state you names, age and power" said Dr. Smart "How about we start with this young lady" he pointed at Kaori and waited for her to talk. Kaori stood up and said "I'm Kaori Aoi, I'm 16 years old, I can make it rain when and were ever I want and I can nurse others back to good health." She said it like she had practiced it over and over again. She sat back down and waited for the next person to talk. "Thank you Ms. Kaori," said Dr. Smart "alright who's next?" He looked at the rest of the students and pointed at Valic "How about you?" he asked. Valic gave a little sigh and stood up "I'm Valic Kurosaki, I'm 17 years old, I can control minds and read 'em too," he said as he sat back down in his chair. "Okay, next why don't we go counter clock wise so I don't have to keep pointing at people." Said Dr. Smart.

The next person was Serena; she stood up and started to turn red "I- I'm Serena James, I'm 16 years old, I'm psychic and can perform different types magic" she said it fast and quickly sat down. The next person was Kiki and, unlike Serena, was excited to talk and stood up fast almost jumping out of her seat. "I'm Kiki Tiama!" she said with a hyper ring to her voice "I'm 16 years old, what ever I draw comes to life and I can talk to animals!" She smiled at Dr. Smart and sat back down in her chair. Valic was looking at Kiki the whole time she was talking and gave a little grin at her when she glanced at him.

Before any one had noticed, Maruku had stood up and started talking, "I'm Maruku Rishi, I'm 17 years old, I can sense problems very well, I can control all elements at will and can also control objects with my mind." He sat down and stared at the next person who was supposed to talk, which was the boy sitting in the back of the room. He stood up just like every one else did and ran his fingers though his hair, getting it out of his eyes. He had gray eyes that were fixed on Serena. "I'm Mark Von Hagen, I'm 17 and I don't think you would want to know what my power is." He sat down still staring at Serena. Serena was getting a little paranoid and kept looking over her shoulder.

"Alright, now that we all know each other I would like to tell you all something," said Dr. Smart "This year will probably be the hardest year you will ever have and that is for all of you." Every one, except for Mark, was staring at Dr. Smart. "Just remember, that you all are going to have to stick together this year," Dr. Smart went on "And if you don't, life here might get a little difficult." The five friends looked at each other in confusion. "_Will Kiki Tiama, Serena James, Valic Kurosaki, Kaori Aoi and Maruku Rishi please go to the principal's office for missing curfew_," said a voice from a speaker above the stage. "What about Mark?" asked Kiki to Serena and Kaori "he was late too." Serena, Kaori and Kiki turned around to see that Mark was gone. "Were did he go?" asked Kaori "He was just here!" Every one else also noticed that Mark had left the room.

"Well, I guess you all better get to your dorm rooms before another announcement is made," said Dr. Smart "Good night every one!" Dr. Smart walked off the stage and left the room. "Does that mean we don't have to go to the principal's office?" asked Kiki. "I guess not," replied Maruku "I don't know about y'all but I'm going to bed, 'night." Maruku got up out of his chair and walked out of the room. "Yeah, I don't want to get in any trouble on the first day of school," said Serena as she got up Kaori followed Serena and they both left the room. The only people left in the room were Kiki and Valic.

"I guess we better get to bed too!" Said Kiki as stood up. "Yeah, I guess so," said Valic, he stood up as well. The two walked out of the room, walked up stairs and walked down the hall to Kiki's room. "Well, here's my room," said Kiki "I'll see you tomorrow" she stepped inside her room and started to close the door. "Um, Kiki" said Valic stopping the door with his hand. "Yeah?" asked Kiki, "Uh, never mind" said Valic letting go of the door "I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, Kiki closed and locked the door. Valic walked down the hall to his room, opened the door and walked inside. "Back so early, huh?" said Maruku sitting in a conformable chair "I thought you'd be gone all night with Kiki." "Oh shut up," said Valic annoyed with the comment that Maruku gave about Kiki "I'm going to bed, I'll see you tomorrow." Valic changed into some clothes to sleep in and went to bed. As for Maruku, he stayed up for most of the night and read his book.

(A/N:) So I was searching through my computer files and I came across this story that I had started and aparently never finished. I read it and desided that it was something that I could work off of and so now I'm uploading the chapters! This started out as a story I had to write for a writing class I was doing and then I guess it took off from there! Hope every one likes it

If I have any grammor or spelling mistakes that are a HUGE problem, just tell me 'k? cause I'm to lazy to check it myself ;

Peace out,

Kirie


	2. First day in class

**First day in class**

The next day Serena woke up and sat up on her bed and saw that Kaori was already dressed and ready to go. "Why are you ready to go when it's so early?" she asked Kaori. "Um, Serena it's already 7:45 we need to get to class at 8:00." She replied. Before Kaori could even finish her sentence Serena was out of bed, getting dressed and getting her books packed. "Why didn't you wake me up?" asked Serena. "I thought it would be funny to see your face when you woke up late" Kaori replied grinning at Serena. "Knock Knock!" said a voice from behind the door. "Oh, there's Kiki," said Kaori "we better get going." The two girls walked out of their room and locked the door behind them.

"Hi, Kiki" said Serena still not over the fact that Kaori used her to get a little laugh. "Hi, Serena!" replied Kiki "What's your first class today?" "Oh, I don't know, let me see" said Kaori taking out a piece of paper from her bag "Algebra in room 202, what about you two?" "Mine is Science," said Kaori, "Same here" said Kiki. The three girls walked down the hall and down the stairs. "Hey girls" said a voice from the top of the staircase. It was Valic with Maruku following right behind, Valic slid down the banister and landed right in front of the three girls. Maruku, on the other hand, walked down the stairs like a normal person and stood next to Kaori.

"Hey guys!" said Kiki a little more up beat then she was just a few moments ago. "Hi" said Maruku smiling at Kiki and throwing his book bag over his shoulder. "What's your first class for you all?" asked Valic with on of his hands in his pocket. "Serena has Algebra and Kiki and I have science, you?" replied Kaori. "I have Algebra and Maruku has Power enhancement" said Valic. "I've never heard of that subject," said Kaori looking to see if she had that class as well "Cool, I have it too!" "I'm sure we all do," said Maruku looking up at Kaori "It's one of the special classes here that every one has to take."

After Maruku said that the bell rang and every one said goodbye and walked towards their classroom. "Good morning students!" said a man standing at the front of the science classroom. As the students walked in the all sat down at a seat were their name was written on a piece of paper and taped to a desk. As Kiki and Kaori walked into the classroom they saw a fairly large room with a huge window of the far side. Kaori and Kiki looked around for their name and Kaori found hers first. She sat down at a small wooden desk and looked to see if Kiki had found hers yet.

She saw that Kiki was still looking around, but all the desks were taken. "Oh, I'm sorry," said the man from behind the desk "Your going to be my guinea pig today, so you won't have a desk today." Kiki smiled like she always did and walked to the front of the classroom. The man moved a chair from behind a desk and motioned for Kiki to sit down in it. "Alright, class," said the man turning to the chalkboard that was directly behind his desk "My name is Professor Henry Lockheart and this month we are going to learn about the human body." He was drawing a person on the board and some strange looking lines inside. "Can any one tell me what that is?" he asked the class.

"Is it the human arteries?" asked Kaori with her hand up in the air. "Yes, that is correct," said Mr. Lockheart "these are in fact the human arteries and we are going to try and locate this young girl's arteries" Mr. Lockheart was pointing at Kiki, who had no idea what was going on. She just sat there twiddling her thumbs waiting for Mr. Lockheart to give her some instructions. "This is the main artery," said Mr. Lockheart pressing down on one of the main arteries in Kiki's neck. She gave a small whimper and rubbed the place were he had pressed down on. "And as you can see it is a very weak artery and very easy artery to attack. It is also one of the most important of the arteries and if it is broken that person would die at the very moment it was cut." Mr. Lockheart grabbed Kiki's arm, pulled back her sleeve, put his finger on the inside of her arm and slid it down to her wrist. He pressed down even harder this time and Kiki looked like she was unconformable with the pressure.

"This is an artery that is also one of the most important. If this on were to break or it was cut the person would die a slow and painful death from loss of blood," said Mr. Lockheart. He took out a small knife from his back pocket and cut Kiki wrist. She screamed in pain, falling to the floor holding her wrist tight with her other hand. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" yelled Kaori getting up out of her chair and running to help Kiki. Kaori kneeled on the floor and tried to Kiki to let go of her wrist so she could see it. "Go back to your seat, Kaori," said Mr. Lockheart with a stern voice "She'll be fine, don't you worry." Kaori didn't move, she wasn't going to let her friend die in front of her eyes. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TEACH US, NOT KILL US!" yelled Kaori finely standing up and looking Mr. Lockheart.

But as she stared at the man that they were supposedly supposed to trust. She saw a smile on his face "What are you smiling for?" she asked, but Mr. Lockheart didn't say anything. Kiki wasn't paying any attention to Kaori, Professor Lockheart or any of the other students (which were all in shock at what their teacher just did) and just sat on the floor holding wrist tight and screaming with pain. Mr. Lockheart kneeled down next to Kiki, took out white cloth from his back pocket and tied it around Kiki's wrist. "You'll be fine, Kiki" he said smiling down at Kiki. "How does he know our names?" Thought Kaori realizing that Mr. Lockheart had never asked for any one's name but still knew them. But Kaori didn't ask she was too concerned for Kiki and her injury.

Kiki on the other hand didn't care that he knew her name without her telling him. She stood up, staggering a little bit and grabbed Kaori for support. Kaori put her arm around Kiki. "Kiki, I'm going to take you to the nurse's office," she said trying to keep her balance, after all, she did have to keep Kiki from falling. "I'm so sorry that I didn't try to stop him" "I'm fine, let's just get out of here" replied Kiki just over a whisper. Kaori picked up Kiki's bag and started walking towards the exit. Kiki's face stared turning pale and she was having a hard time breathing. "This is bad, I have to get her some help soon or she could get worse," thought Kaori walking out of the classroom.

"Hi guys!" said a voice coming from behind Kaori and Kiki, the school bell obviously had rung, because the hall was filled with students. Kaori looked over her shoulder but didn't stop walking. "Wait up, you guys!" said the same voice, it was coming from Valic and he ran to catch up to Kaori and Kiki. He put his hand on Kiki's shoulder and she turned around. "Oh, I'm sorry Valic but I think I better get to the nurses office," she said, her eyes were wide and you could see tears forming in the corners. "What the heck happened to you?" asked Valic looking down at the bloody cloth on her wrist. Kiki was silent "The science teacher cut her wrist very badly, for no apparent reason, I thought she was going to die!" said Kaori. Maruku had walked up behind them and had no idea what was going on. "I'll kill him," said Valic with a stern voice "I swear if I see him, I'll kill him."

"Oh shut up," said Maruku hitting the back of Valic's head. "LOOK WHAT HE DID TO HER!" yelled Valic grabbing Kiki's arm and showing it to Maruku. Kiki screamed in pain and every one around turned to look at what was going on. Kiki fell to the floor and was gripping her wrist again. "Kiki!" yelled Kaori kneeling beside her and helping her off the ground. "Come on, lets get you to the nurse" she said helping Kiki up to her feat and walking down the hall with Kiki gripping to her for support. "See what happeneds when you're reckless?" said Maruku and bopped Valic on the back of the head again. Valic hung his head and stared at the floor in shame of what he had done to Kiki "Why am I such an idiot?" the thought to himself. "It's just something your born with," replied Maruku reading Valic's thoughts.

On the East wing of the school Kiki and Kaori were standing in front of the nurses office. Kaori pushed open the door for Kiki and walking in behind her. "I'll go get you signed in Kiki" said Kaori leaving Kiki in a chair, she walked up the front desk and saw someone behind the desk, she couldn't make out who it was, she could only see the back of their head. "Excuse me, I need to sign my friend Kiki Tiama in, she has a really bad cut on her wrist" She said to the person behind the desk. "Go on in," said the person, who sounded like a man. "Um, thank you," replied Kaori turning around towards Kiki "Kiki, we can go in now." Kaori helped Kiki up and walked her to the door to the nurse's room. "Hello" said a young man that looked to be about 17 years old, with long purplish hair, he was very cute and Kaori could tell that he probably could make any girl fall for him. He was sitting on a stool on the other end of the room.

Kiki froze with her mouth wide open in shock. "Um, Kiki, are you okay?" asked Kaori but before she knew it Kiki was running towards the man. "OH MY GOD, IS IT REALLY YOU?" asked Kiki running into the man's arms who stood up ready for the impact of Kiki's hug. "It's me alright," said the man smiling down at Kiki "It's great to see you again, it's been a long time." "No kidding! It's been two years!" said Kiki, looking like she was about to cry. Probably very happy to see the man and because the cloth that was on her wrist fell off and her wound was bleeding, but Kiki didn't seam to care. "Oh, I'm sorry about your cut, I wanted to make a big entrance so I made that science teacher cut you so would come to the nurse's office," said the man. He laid his hand on top of Kiki's cut and it healed instantly. "Um, does someone mind telling me what's going on?" asked Kaori feeling like she missed something. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Hideki," said the man walking up to Kaori with Kiki following right behind him like a little duckling. "I'm Kiki's childhood friend," he said giving a slight smile.

"Oh, I'm Kaori Aoi, Kiki's next-door neighbor. "Nice to meet you" he said, "Hikeki, why are you here?" asked Kiki "I thought you weren't allowed to come back to earth!" "I'm not, we'll talk later, right now I need to ask you a favor" said Hikeki turning towards Kiki. "Anything you want!" said Kiki willing to do anything to help her friend. "I need a place to stay for awhile." Said Hikeki, looking into Kiki's eyes trying to make her say yes. "That still doesn't work on me, but I'll still help you." Said Kiki putting her hands on her hips. "I thought so, thank you for helping me Kiki" he said chuckling at Kiki. "The only place I can think that is safe for you to stay is in my dorm room, you don't mind do you?" asked Kiki not knowing what she was saying. "KIKI!" interrupted Kaori "YOU KNOW BOYS AREN'T ALOWED IN GIRLS DORM ROOMS!" "Oh, I'm sure it'll be fine, if we try to keep it a secret," said Hideki winking at Kaori with a small grin.

Kaori sighed "Fine, but if you get caught I'm not going to take any of the blame, got it?" she said. Kiki and Hideki nodded and started walking to the door. "Come on Kaori, lets go find every one else! I wanna introduce them to Hideki!" said Kiki skipping to the door. Kaori took deep breath and followed the two out the door and into the hall. The day's lessons were already over and everyone was out in the hall talking to their new friends. "Come on, I bet Serena is in y'all's room!" said Kiki, still skipping with her arm linked with Hikeki's. The three of them walked up the stairs and down the hall to dorm room A-03. Kaori unlocked the door and walked inside, she saw a note on a small table next to Serena's bed. It said "Dear Kaori, Me and Maruku are going to go watch Valic play in the soccer try outs that has been scheduled today, I hope you get this in time to come watch it too, Serena." "Well, I guess you guys want to go watch too?" asked Hideki. "Well, of coarse!" replied Kiki "He's been excited about this!" "Well then…" Hideki grabbed Kiki and Kaori's hand "Let's go!"

All of the sudden, Kaori's head was spinning and she felt like it was getting squeezed through a small tube. She started feeling like she was going to faint as she felt her feet leaving the ground. She tried to keep her eyes open to see if Kiki and Hideki were okay. She saw the Kiki had already went unconscious and Hideki was looking down on Kaori seeing that she was about to faint as well. "Not much longer," he said grinning at Kaori and she fell in love with his smile "Just try to stay awake, 'k?" She nodded her head and tried her hardest to stay awake. Then as soon as it started, her feet landed on the ground and her head stopped spinning and she fell to the ground a little dizzy. "Here I'll help you," said Hideki putting his hand on Kaori's forehead, she started to blush. After a few moments Kaori felt like nothing had happened and Hideki went back to wakening Kiki.

A few moments later, Kiki woke up and found that she was lying in a field with Hideki and Kaori sitting next to her. "Finely!" said Hideki, "you're going to be late for the soccer practice!" He grabbed Kiki's hand and helped her sit up. "Well, I'm sorry if I can't stay awake during that!" said Kiki with an angry tone to her voice. "Um, how did we get here so fast?" asked Kaori who Kiki and Hideki just remembered was there. "It's teleportation" explained Hideki. "But we don't have time to be discussing that, if you want to get to your friend's practice you better get going that way." Hideki pointed to one end of the field towards what looked like a group of people sitting on the ground watching other people run past them.

"Okay, well, if you want you can stay in my room until we get back!" said Kiki starting to run towards the group of people, with Kaori's arm in hers. Kaori stumbled the first few steps and the caught her balance and started running along side Kiki. "Okay! I'll see you all later!" yelled back Hideki to Kiki who he could only see a blur of her and Kaori. "Might as well go see where I'll be sleeping, if it's anything like her room back home, I'm going to have to clean," said Hideki to himself. And with that, he disappeared. As Kiki and Kaori finely reached the group of people the started looking for Serena and Maruku. "Kiki, here they are!" yelled Kaori to Kiki who was on the opposite end of the field. Kaori took a seat next to Serena and waited for Kiki to come over to were they were. Valic, who was still practicing, saw Kiki running to where their friends were. Once he saw Kiki cheering him on, he got light-headed and stumbled over his feet and fell to the ground. "COME ON!" he thought to himself in humiliation "WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT IN FRONT OF HER?"

(A/N:) Well now, a new character has just come in! IT'S HIDEKI!!!! Let me tell ya, he's probably my favorite character out of all of them (BTW, there are a lot of characters coming up) So yeah... OH! before I forget I want to tell you something, all the characters in this story are based off of REAL LIVE people! I know... not that exciting, but I don't care, I'm going to tell you who's who anyways:

Serena C.C

Kaori Kelly

Kiki A mix between Sydney and Coral

Valic Chad P.

Maruku Spencer W.

Hideki Barrett

And Dr. Smart doesn't have any one he's based on... because he ain't special. So I'm going to make the a tradition, that when ever a new character comes in I'll write who their based off of! I know ya'll are just jumping for joy, arn't ya xD

Peace out,

Kirie


	3. A new friend

**A New Friend**

After practice, Valic ran over to his friends "Hey, guys" he said once he got to them "How 'bout we go get something to eat after I change?" they all agreed and watched Valic run off to the locker room. Once Valic walked inside we went to his locker and got out his clothes then walked over to the showers. After a few minutes he got out, dried off, changed and started walking to the exit. "Hey, Valic, come on or we're leaving with out you!" yelled Maruku off in the distance. Valic started running off towards his friends. "Oh, I almost forgot!" said Kiki once Valic caught up to them "I want you all to meet an old friend of mine, he's back in my dorm room, he might want to get something to eat as well."

So every one followed Kiki to her dorm room and as she opened the door, they all heard a yell of excitement. "KIKI, YOUR BACK!" yelled Hideki jumping into Kiki's arms. "Hi, Hideki, I wanted you to meet my new friends!" said Kiki turning to let Hideki see her friends. "This is, Serena, Kaori, Maruku and Valic!" she said pointing to each person when she said their names. "Hi, I'm Hideki!" said Hideki giving a slight wave to every one "I'm Kiki's childhood friend." "Cool, how did you two meet?" asked Serena who looked really interested in Kiki's friend. "He'll tell you all about it while we eat" said Kiki "I'm really hungry," Kiki's stomach started to grumble. Every one laughed and they all started walking down stairs. "Hey, Hideki" started Kaori "It takes about thirty minutes to get to the pizzeria, could we use your teleport thing?" "Oh, sure, I totally forgot about it!" Serena, Valic and Maruku looked at each other confused. "Here, every one grab hands" instructed Hideki.

They all grabbed each other's hands and waited. Valic, Serena and Maruku looked as if they were going to laugh at the stupid idea. But then all of the sudden their feet left the ground, their heads started spinning and they felt like they were going through a small pipe. Kiki quickly went unconscious, Kaori was trying her hardest to stay awake, Valic was also trying very hard to stay awake, Serena had already went unconscious and Maruku was perfectly fine and he had no clue why the others were having such a hard time. Hideki looked at Maruku wondering how in the world a human could with stand the intense power of teleporting.

Then as soon as it came the feeling stopped and they were back on the ground. "What the heck was that?" asked Valic falling to his knees in pain and gripping his head. Kiki and Serena fell to the ground unconscious, Maruku stood above Valic like nothing had happened. "Once I get these guys awake, we can go eat!" said Hideki "But I think we should get a cab next time." Hideki leaned over Kiki, laid his hands on her forehead and then let go. Then he moved over to Serena and did the same thing. "I'll go get us a table," said Maruku leaving every one to Hideki. "I'll come too," said Kaori standing up to follow Maruku "Come on Valic, your coming too." The three walked off with Valic being dragged behind by Kaori, Hideki grinned and leaned back on his arms. "Hideki?" asked Serena who had just woken up. "Oh, I see you woke up, that was fast," said Hideki looking down at Serena. "What happened?" asked Serena rubbing her head. "I'll tell you all when we get inside, now we are just waiting on Kiki, who takes a while to wake up," said Hideki standing up and holding out a hand to Serena. Serena took Hideki's hand and she stood up, it wasn't long when she started to stumble and she fell.

Hideki grabbed her in his arms and they both fell to the ground with Hideki on the bottom "Careful, you don't want to get hurt." "Thank you" said Serena quickly getting off. "What are you guys doing?" said Kiki who had just woken up and was looking at her two friends. "I fell and he caught me," said Serena starting to go bright red, Hideki sat up to see that Kiki was looking a little strange. "Oh, okay!" said Kiki, smiling her wide smile and standing up "lets go get something to eat, okay?" She helped Serena up and started to walk off. Hideki got up and followed right behind.

"Over here, guys!" said Kaori who was sitting on the far end of the pizzeria with Maruku and Valic. Kiki, Serena and Hideki went over to where they were and sat down. Serena sat next to Maruku and Kiki sat in between Hideki and Valic. A waitress came over to the table were they were and took every one's orders. "Hideki, can you tell us how you did that thing now?" asked Kaori. "You mean teleporting?" said Hideki "yeah, I can tell you guys now." Every one got a little closer, except for Kiki who already knew every thing. "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back" she said getting up and walking to the restroom's.

"Okay, I'll start from the beginning, how I met Kiki" started Hideki "You see, I'm an angel and when I was little I would visit this little garden every afternoon. One day I was walking around the garden and I heard some one crying. I looked to see who it was and I saw a little girl curled up in a ball under a large sunflower. I went up to this girl and I asked her why she was crying. She said that her father was hurting her and that she was scared and came here to hide. I felt really sorry for her and I sat down next to her. I asked for her name and she said it was Kiki." The whole group gasped "Kiki was hurt?" asked Valic. "Yes and that's not all," Hideki went on.

"You see, when an angel meets a person in trouble we automatically become their guardian angel. So now I was her guardian angel and I had to watch over her for the rest of her life. So, when I heard her father was hurting her, I had to step in and get her away from him. When Kiki wasn't home I went to her father and made him confess to the police. After that I followed Kiki to each one of her foster homes to make sure she was okay. I haven't seen her latest home yet, all I know is that it's a permanent home." "Okay I understand why you two are so close, but you said that you needed to stay and hide for some time, why?" asked Kaori. "Well, me and Kiki met when we were only about five years old" started Hideki.

"When I was born my parents made a deal with a really powerful family of angels and they made an arranged marriage between the daughter, of said family, and me. I grew up knowing who my wife was going to be and I never knew what real love was. But as the years went by I finely realized that I loved Kiki like a little sister and I never want to leave her side. And so now I know that I can't marry the person that I've been assigned to marry. So I'm hiding from her and the rest of heaven." "I get it now, you know you can trust Kiki not to say anything and at the same time you can watch over her!" said Maruku under standing what Hideki was trying to say.

After a few minutes Kiki came back and every one's food was served. "So were are you going to stay while your hiding?" asked Valic with a mouth full of pizza. "I'm staying in Kiki's dorm room," replied Hideki a little grossed out by the sight of chewed up food. Valic froze, dropped his pizza and stared at Hideki. "I don't think that is the best idea," said Serena finely jumping into the conversation. "But, it's the only place I can stay, you all are the only one's that know I'm here and Kiki is the only one that has a dorm room to herself." "I think it should be okay if he stays with Kiki," said Kaori, every one was shocked. "WHY WOULD IT BE OKAY IF HE…" started Valic and pointed at Hideki "...SLEPPED IN KIKI'S ROOM!" "Sounds to me like your jealous," said Hideki with a smirk "I'M NOT JEALOUS," he screamed "IT'S JUST NOT RIGHT!" Maruku slapped his head, he grabbed Valic's ear and dragged him to another table "Sit," he said and he patted Valic like a puppy. Valic groaned in not only humiliation but in frustration as well. "As I was saying, I think it would be best if Hideki stayed with Kiki because one, she is the only one with her own room and if he stayed with Valic and Maruku it would be very cramped, two, because no one would expect that Kiki would be hiding something," said Kaori then took a breath "and three, because it would be a chance for them to bond a little more."

Valic looked disgusted at what Kaori just said, Maruku looked at him and shook his head "What a perverted little mind you have, Valic" he smirked. Maruku knew that Valic had a small crush on Kiki and liked to pick on him, so did Hideki but in a completely different way then Maruku did. All the girls giggled at Maruku, Hideki grinned and Valic went in an uproar. "I HAVE A PERVERTED MIND?" he yelled standing up from his chair "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT THINKS I'M THINKING THAT!" "That doesn't even make sense," said Maruku turning to the others and completely ignoring Valic.

Once every one got finished and things settled down a little, they left the pizzeria. "Well, what do you guys want to do now?" asked Serena "It's 8:00 now and curfew isn't till 9:00." "How about we get some home work done?" said Kaori. No one wanted to do any homework but they knew that they had to do it. They walked through the large doorway that leads to the inside of the school. "Well, I'm going to take Kaori's advice and do my homework," said Maruku and he walked up the staircase and turned the corner and went out of sight. "I guess I might as well go too," said Kaori "Serena, you coming?" "I'll be there in a minute, I want to look around a little," replied Serena and she walked off farther down the hall and disappearing into the shadows. Kaori shrugged and walked up the stairs to her dorm room. The only ones that were left was Hideki, Kiki and Valic "Well, um…" started Valic not sure if he should ask Kiki if she wanted to study with him or not. Kiki yawned "I think I'm going to finish my homework tomorrow," said Kiki "I'm going to bed." Hideki's face lit up; it was the perfect timing to pick on Valic.

"Well, I'll walk you to your room, then," said Valic not even noticing Hideki's reaction. "Okie!" said Kiki and she walked up the staircase, Valic was half way up when Kiki looked down and smiled at him, his face went red "Come on lover boy" smirked Hideki who was standing right behind Valic. Once Valic, Kiki and Hideki reached dorm room Kiki unlocked the door and let her and Hideki in. "Oh, I only got one bed, so we're going to have to share it," said Kiki not knowing that what she was saying was not only inappropriate but also a little awkward. "HOLD ON THERE!" yelled Valic "THERE AIN'T NO WAY THAT GUY'S SHARING A BED WITH YOU!" Some of the other student had woken up and was looking to see what all the noise was about. "Would you shut up!" said Hideki covering Valic's mouth "You're going to wake every one up!"

Kiki was taking out her pajamas when she saw that Valic and Hideki were still talking "You're still here Valic?" she asked. Valic tried to respond but Hideki's hand was muffling up his words. "Well, you can come in if you want, I'm going to go take a shower and change, I'll be right back" she said and she walked into the bathroom. Valic's face went bright cheery red "Woah, Maruku's right, you really are perverted!" Said Hideki as he was pushing Valic away from the door "See ya tomorrow!" she said and closed the door on Valic. Valic was so angry and embarrassed that he couldn't stand it, by now all the students in the hall had come out to see what was happening and even some from other floors were watching. Valic had no choice, he had to go back to his room and forget about the whole thing. He walked into his room and he was surprised to see that Kaori was there. "OH COME ON!" yelled Valic, Maruku slapped his head "I'm helping her with her homework genius," he said. "Oh, It's okay!" said Kaori standing up "I think I know how to do it now, thanks!" she picked up her books and walked out of the room. "I'm guessing by all the noise out side that you lost your temper?" asked Maruku smirking. Valic didn't even answer; he just jumped into bed and fell asleep.

On the first floor Serena was still wondering the halls, stopping only to look at some of the pictures on the wall. When Serena went up to the last picture in the hall she gasped it was a picture of a boy with gray mid length hair and was wearing nothing but gray and black. He had piercing black eyes and a crow resting on his hand. It was taken about 200 years ago and was a picture of Mark.

(A/N:) Well now we know why Hideki's here and how him and Kiki met I thought it was such a cute story, don't you? anyways I thought it was funny how Valic's being VERY protective of Kiki. Um, not much else to tell you... so just read the next chapter!

Peace out,

Kirie


	4. The 200 year old photo

**The 200 Year Old Photo**

Serena touched the picture making sure that it was real. Her hand reached out for it but when she was about two centimeters away some one walked into the hall "What are you doing?" asked what looked like the outline of a boy. He didn't get to closer to Serena; he stayed hidden in the shadows. Serena stepped back from the picture "I was just…" started Serena, the boy interrupted her "Never mind," he said, "I don't have time." With that he walked up to Serena, she knew at once who it was, it was Mark Von Hagen.

He walked closer and closer to Serena, she was so scared that she couldn't move. Mark pushed her up against the wall and pined her arms to the wall so she couldn't move. He was much taller and stronger then she was. She couldn't do anything even if she wanted to. He let go of one of her arms and lifted her chin so they could make eye contact. "I can see the fear in your eyes," he said grinning, by now Serena felt like she would faint. The lights suddenly went out and Serena tried to let out a scream, but nothing came out "That won't work," said Mark and he hit Serena so she would go unconscious. Serena fell to the ground her eyes shut and her mouth open. "That was almost too easy," said Mark and he picked her up over his shoulder and walked down the hall and up the staircase.

Several hours past and Kaori started to worry what had happened to Serena. There had been several announcements that Serena needed to get back to her dorm room, but she never came. A search party had gone through the whole school searching for Serena but they came back empty handed. Kaori was scared that something had happened to her "Maybe she got lost," Kaori thought to herself. There was a knock at the door and Kaori jumped, she was so deeply in her own thoughts that she wasn't paying attention to anything else. "Kaori?" said a voice from outside the door, Kaori knew at once whom it was "Kiki?" she replied, Kaori ran over to the door and opened it.

Sure enough there stood Kiki along with Valic, Maruku and Hideki. "We heard that Serena's missing," said Maruku walking into the room. Kiki, Valic and Hideki followed right behind "Yeah, she's been gone sense we got back from eating." "That was six hours ago!" said Valic sitting down on the sofa. "This isn't good," said Hideki, who seemed a little paranoid "We need to go find her and fast." "What's wrong, Hideki?" asked Kiki sitting down on the floor with her legs crossed. "When I got here I felt a huge amount of demonic power," explained Hideki "and I think Serena could be in danger."

"Then lets go," said Maruku "if who or what ever that has demonic power has Serena," Maruku paused "lets just say if we don't find her we might not see her again." Kiki looked like she was about to cry "But what if who ever that demonic power gets us as well?" asked Kiki. Hideki kneeled down next to Kiki "Don't worry, Kiki," he said holding out his hand to help her up "I won't let him get anyone else." Hideki smiled, Kiki took his hand and stood back up. "All right," said Maruku "Me and Kaori will search the first floor and Kiki and Valic can go to each dorm room and ask if anyone has seen Serena, or if she's in one of the rooms."

"But what about Hideki?" asked Kaori, Maruku had already had his answer ready "Because Hideki can teleport I didn't think we would need someone to go around with him, plus Hideki can leave the school grounds with out getting stopped by the security guards, so he can search out side." "Okay, lets go, we don't have much time left to find her," said Hideki. "Alright, we'll meet back here in three hours," said Maruku as he and Kaori walked out the door. Hideki disappeared using his teleportation to go out side. "Let's go, Kiki," said Valic as he walked out the door, Kiki followed right behind. "I hope we find her," said Kiki looking down at the floor. "Don't worry, we will" said Valic grabbing Kiki's hand to comfort her.

Mean while, Serena had just woken up, she looked around to figure out were she was. It was pitch black and she couldn't see a thing, she was sitting on something but she couldn't make out what it was. She made her way forward to look for a wall and right went she reached out, she touched a wall. She reached out to the right of her and she felt another wall, it was the same to the left and behind her. "I'm in a closet?" she asked herself, she reached up and she felt clothes hanging from a rack. She stood up but quickly got dizzy and fell to the floor which made a loud thump.

She sat motionless being as quiet as she possibly could. Her heart was beating fast, she felt like the whole world could hear it. She started breathing harder, she tried to hold her breath, but she was so scared that she couldn't hold it for more then 2 seconds. She waited for at least 5 minutes, but it felt like an hour, then slowly reached out for the doorknob. Then she slowly opened the door just enough to see were she was. She peeked outside the closet and found that she was in her dorm room.

"How did I get here?" she asked herself, she opened the door all the way and let out a sigh of relief. She stood up and walked into her dorm room. She couldn't remember how she got in the closet, but then it dawned on her. "The picture!" she said, she raced out of her room and down the hall. She wasn't paying attention to anything, she just had to get back to the picture of the boy that looked exactly like Mark. Then all of the sudden she found her self face down on the floor on top of some one. Serena quickly got back to her feet, she looked down and saw that she had fallen on Hideki. "You know, that's the second time you've fallen on top of me," said Hideki with a small chuckle, he sat up and looked up at Serena.

"I'm sorry!" she said reaching out her hand to help Hideki up. "Where you going in such a rush?" he asked taking Serena's hand in standing up. "I just need to go look at something," replied Serena, getting ready to run again, but Hideki grabbed onto her hand to keep her from running away, Serena struggled to get away. "You know, every one has been looking for you," said Hideki "I just got back from looking around outside the school!" Serena stopped struggling and looked down at the floor "I'm sorry," she said "how long have I been gone?" "All night, were have you been?" asked Hideki. Serena looked around "I'll show you," she said and then started walking down the staircase and down the hall towards the picture.

Once the two got to the spot were the picture was Serena gasped "Were did it go!" she yelled coving her mouth with her hands. "Were did what go?" asked Hideki looking puzzled, "The picture, it was right there!" proclaimed Serena she was positive that she saw a picture of Mark that was dated 200 years ago. "Serena, maybe you need to go sit down," said Hideki putting his arm around her and leading her back to her dorm room. Serena didn't resist; she walked back to her dorm room trying to remember what had happened.

"Here, take a seat," said Hideki, him and Serena had just walked into Serena's dorm room "Now what exactly happened?" he asked helping Serena sit down on her bed. "I don't know," she said sitting down and placing her face in her hands. "All I remember is seeing the picture and then I'm in my closet!" "Alright, let's start with the picture, what was in the picture," asked Hideki sitting down next to Serena and putting his arm around her. "It was Mark!" said Serena taking her face out of her hands and looking at Hideki "and the picture was taken 200 years ago!"

Hideki smiled gently "Okay, and how did you get into your closet?" he asked. "I don't know," replied Serena looking down at the floor. "Alright, I think you were just tired and seeing things," said Hideki. "I guess your right," said Serena "Maybe I was just tired, but that doesn't explain how I got into my closet!" "Well, maybe you were sleep walking and the picture was all a dream," said Hideki, he wasn't sure if that was the answer or not, but that was all he could think of. Just then the door flung open and there stood Maruku and Kaori looking ferrous. "Oh crap, I forgot about them," whispered Hideki, Serena giggled. "Hey guys!" said Hideki standing up "I found Serena!" "We see," said Maruku "and why didn't you come find us when you found her?" Hideki backed up into a corner Maruku hovering over him.

"You okay Serena?" asked Kaori walking over to Serena and watching Maruku and Hideki. "Yeah, I'm fine" said Serena looking confused "good, now sit down like a good girl and don't move," said Kaori walking over to were Maruku and Hideki were. "Look guys, I'm sorry!" pleaded Hideki who was now pinned up against the wall. "Do you have any idea how long we were looking for her?" asked Maruku glaring down at Hideki "and we come back here and we find you and her here!" Serena stood up "Maruku, I wanted to show him something, I made him come with me, so there was no way for him to get you guys," she said.

Maruku took a deep breath and took a step back from Hideki, who didn't move from his place. "Fine, I believe you," said Maruku "Just don't run away like that again, 'kay?" Serena nodded vigorously. "How about we go look for Kiki and Valic," said Kaori "Nah, I'm sure they'll be here soon," said Maruku laying down on Kaori's bed "I'm to tired to look for the any ways." "I'm sorry," said Serena "It's my fault you guys didn't get any sleep." Kaori took a seat on the bed next to Maruku and look over at Serena "It's okay," she said, "we did it 'cause we were worried about you."

Serena grinned "I'm glad I've got friend's like you guys," she said and she sat down on her bed. Then there was a knock at the door "Knock knock!" said the familiar voice. "See, I told you guys that they'd be here soon," said Maruku "Hideki, make your self useful and answer the door, that'll be the way you repay us." Hideki groaned and went to open the door. But before he could reach out for the doorknob the door swung open and a gust of air whooshed past Hideki. "SERENA!" said Kiki who had run across the room and was hugging Serena tightly. "Uh, Hi Kiki" said Serena giving Kiki a hug "I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!" yelled Kiki. Kiki went on hugging Serena and Serena sat there and took it, it was the least she could do for all that she had done.

Valic walked in and closed the door behind him "Where'd you find her?" he asked Maruku. Maruku looked over at Hideki "He hasn't told us yet," he said. "I found her out side asleep, she wanted to get some fresh air and fell asleep, the grass is very soft," replied Hideki giving Serena a small wink when no one was looking. "Okay, well, I'm going to sleep," said Kaori "we only have a couple of hours left before classes start." They all nodded in agreement, but none moved "Can we stay here for tonight" yawned Kiki. Kaori grinned "Sure, the boy's can sleep in my bed and the girl's in Serena's." They all moved to the bed were they were going to sleep and just as they all settled down and got comfortable, they all fell asleep except for Serena. "Was it really just a dream?" she asked herself. She tried hard to remember everything else about the dream, but it was no use, it was gone. Then she fell asleep with every one else.

(A/N:) DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!!!!! The story is unravling and Serena seem's to have gotten herself caught up in the middle of it ; I wonder if she'll confront Mark with what happend! or if she'll just forget the whole thing! Well either way, she thinks it's just a dream... hmmm... what else do I need to tell you...? I guess it's nothing... OH WELL!

Peace out,

Kirie


End file.
